Albonesia
Hamalfite |Nation1=Aea |Nation2=Hisuuani Caliphate |Nation3=Scavoran |City1=Ae'a Alau |City2=Haison |City3=Zaytr |City4=Parozandreta }}Albonesia is the centralmost continent of New Voldrania, bordering every other continent in the "Council Region" of New Voldrania except for the Southern Islands. It is the fifth largest continent in the region, and the third largest within the Council Region. There are three nations in Albonesia: Scavoran, the Haisonuuna, and Aea. History Hisuuani Caliphate The history of the Hamalfite is long and complicated, especially seeing as how they are one of the few peoples native to New Voldrania, and possibly the oldest surviving organized civilization in the region, considering the only other major native group of Humans, the Llysians, were largely tribal and disorganized until the early 60s, AE. The desert was believed to have been originally settled long ago by the Hamal-i Shea tribes, whose influence led to the rise of the Gabul-Urd kingdom. The kingdom eventually died away, and eventually the modern kingdom was founded by the prophet-king Mombadin. The Dauans and Scavoran At an unknown point the Dauan's settled the islands surrounding modern day Scavoran, and established themselves more permanently in the Winter Desert. There they lived until the unbearable winters, for the time, forced them to relocate south, to Mount Dau, where they established their capital city Parozandreta. Over the centuries the Dauan tribe became the largest faction of the Asgan faith in Albonesia, though were still restricted geographically the when is now southern Scavoran. When the Voldranians arrived in 61 AE they discovered the lands the Dauans had settled, and laid claim to it themselves. The two entities encountered each other years later, and the Scauvs drove the Dauans out of Parozandreta and the Winter Desert as a whole. The Dauans pushed back at the end of the decade, resulting in the Scauv-Dauan War. When the Nether War occurred in 74 AE a rogue faction of the Dauan army revealed themselves as Netherans, and aided the Void Devourer's cause. Scavoran and the Dauans who opposed the invading Netheric forces were forced to team up, and they succeeded in defeating the Netherans. The Scauvs and Dauans made peace in the aftermath of the Nether War, and presently share the Winter Desert. Aea The history of Aea is mysterious and believed to be unwritten. At some point in its history, the lands that would become Aea were owned by the Hisuuani Caliphate, but they peeled off at some point a few hundred years before the Voldranians arrived. in 61 AE, and the years following, scattered Eirrosian refugees found their way to New Voldrania and collectively settled on Aea, much to the disapproval of the Hisuuani Caliphate. Geography Albonesia is the largest continent not considered to be lush, and is largely flat and dry on one side, while the other is temperate and erratic. Plains make up the largest portion of Albonesia's breakdown, coming in at approximately 28.4%. When combined with the regions deserts that make up 20.7% of its total area it is revealed that the region is almost 50% flatlands. Albonesia is not without its lush aspects, however, as oak and pine forests make up 16.5% and 10% of the nations total area, respectively. Most of these are located within the nation Aea, located on the eastern half of the continent. Swamps make up 8% of the nations landmass, while mountains ranges make up 16.4%. Winter Desert The "Winter Desert" is a large plains on which the city of Zaytr is built. The region was given this name by the Dauans due to the fact that the region has historically seen especially dry summers, followed quickly by particularly cold winters known as "The Chill". While not a technical "desert" by any means, the name stuck when the Scauvs arrived and claimed the region as their capital. Demographics Albonesia, despite it's relatively small size compared to other continents in the region, is actually one of the most culturally and ethnically diverse in New Voldrania. The easternmost half of the continent is comprised of native Aeans, of which little is known, and Voldranian's who chiefly descended from Eirros. The islands peppering the waters around Albonesia, as well as the winter desert, are the native homelands of the Dauan peoples, devout followers of the Asgan faith. When the Voldranians arrived Scavoran claimed the land, and ended up conflicting with the Dauans over these islands and the Winter Desert. The "secondary continent", which makes of the majority of Scavoran's current landmass, was relatively untouched. In the center of the continent, though, is the Hisuuani Caliphate, whose territory comprises the entirety of the regions central desert. The Hisuuani Caliphate is modernly comprised of a Hamalfite majority, and has a complex history and relationship with its various religious factions. The dominant religion is the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha, or "Celestial Cult". The Hamalfite people are the true natives of Albonesia, but their reach and history is centered primarily around the desert. The native Aeans are believed to have been present in the region for as long as the Hamalfite, but the Dauan peoples are typically considered to be "Sub-natives". Category:Continents Category:New Voldrania Category:Stub